


Dreamcatcher.

by saltywriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, College!AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut, artsy!zayn, dreamcatcher au, dreamguardian!liam, dreamguardian!louis, dreamguardian!niall, hippie!harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltywriting/pseuds/saltywriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Él seguía apareciendo en sus sueños, y cada día al abrir los ojos, la necesidad de poder sentir su cálida piel sobre la suya se intensificaba. Un sentimiendo de pesar se alojaba en su pecho.</p><p>La curiosidad obtuvo lo mejor de él, y decidió buscar más información acerca de los atrapasueños, más acerca de la antigua leyenda Lakota, proveniente de la tribu Ojibwa de América del Norte, en busca de alguna respuesta. Al parecer, a cada persona que posee un atrapasueños se le es asignado un guardián para protegerle. Un ser llamado "guardián de sueños", con forma humana, etéreo, similar a lo que llamaríamos hada, caracterizado por los ropajes típicos de la tribu Ojibwa. " </p><p>O Harry tiene 21 años, es hippie, su sello personal son las bandanas en su largo y enrulado cabello, y su más reciente afición es construir atrapasueños.<br/>Nada extraño en eso, excepto por el pequeño detalle de una persona, cuyo nombre es desconocido, que aparece en sus sueños más frecuentemente que lo normal, y Harry se descubre a sí mismo deseando conciliar el sueño para reencontrarse con el ojiazul...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamcatcher.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer OS en español que publico, ante dudas pueden contactarme en mi tumblr glitterlourry :)  
> Todo tipo de feedback es muy muy agradecido.

-Coming soon-


End file.
